Passion
by lilmisblack
Summary: It had been like that since their first time together. Passion, desire, a battle to be the one in control, that’s what it was about.


Don't own, just borrow and play

He opened the door to his room and stepped in. It was already dark outside and he couldn't see anything. He had only taken a couple of steps when he felt a strong hand grab his arm and push him against the wall as the door close with a thud. He felt a body press hard against his back and then a familiar voice whispering in his ear

"I've been waiting for you for hours."

Then two hands started moving, taking off his clothes and touching every bit of skin they could reach. He could feel him breathing in his ear and a low moan escaped his mouth as he felt him pressing his hips, making him feel his hardness against his back.

He couldn't stand still another second, and so his arms travelled to his back, pushing the other man harder against him and at the same time trying desperately to get him off of his clothes too. –Sirius- he moaned as his friend took both his arms and pinned them to the wall. He knew he liked being in control. He pushed his head back as he felt once more those fingers tracing every part of his body, stopping in his nipples and stroking them slowly, and then travelling through his chest and playfully touching him through his jeans, making him harden even more. A low –please-, barely more than a whisper, and he finally felt Sirius unbuttoning his trousers and setting his erection free. His friend released his arms too, but just long enough to reach for his wand and charm them up there once more.

Now it was two hands touching him. As one travelled between his body and the wall, wrapping around him and moving slowly up and down, the other stayed between the two of them, a finger carefully entering him, soon followed by another one. It was now three fingers inside of him, and he felt his knees weaken with so much pleasure. Sensing he was about to fall his friend removed both hands and pushed him even harder against the wall, entering him at a maddening slow pace. Once inside he stopped moving and whispered in his ear, "you like it?" A moan was the only answer he got. "Do you want me to stop?"

"No. Please."

"Are you sure?" He asked, a grin in his face. He loved making him beg. He could feel him pushing his hips back, trying to make him move again, but he kept still, waiting for his answer.

"Gods, just do it," His voice was barely a growl.

And so he did. There was no tenderness in it. He knew what his friend wanted and he would give it to him.

"Harder" he moaned, and he complied.

It had been like that since their first time together. Passion, desire, a battle to be the one in control, that's what it was about.

"James, are you in there?" It took him a few seconds to control his voice and answer, Sirius still moving inside of him.

"Yes, mum."

The risk always turned them on, and Sirius started thrusting even harder. He had to bite his lips hard to silence another moan.

"Dinner will be ready in a minute, honey."

"Be right there."

It had been weeks since they'd last seen each other and there he was, in his own bedroom, his friend frantically moving inside of him, his erection rubbing against the wall.

Sirius started moving faster as he approached climax He grabbed his hair and pushed his head back. He made him face him and bit his lip hard, drawing blood just as an incredible orgasm washed over them both.

With the little strength he had left he moved back and collapsed over the bed, his breathing hard.

"Aren't you forgetting something?"

"Sorry, mate," he apologised, and reached for his wand again to release his friend, his arms still magically pinned to the wall.

After a few minutes and a couple cleaning charms they both dressed again and went down for dinner.

"We'll have to tell my mum you came early; we weren't expecting you until tomorrow."

* * *

WOWW, I can't believe it's finished!! It's the first fic I've written, ever, and I really hope you'll like it. Any comment is more than welcome, so please, please, send your reviews and tell me what you think about it. 


End file.
